Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-3(4k+2)+7(-1+2k)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${-3}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-3(}\gray{4k+2}{)} + 7(-1+2k) $ $ {-12k-6} + 7(-1+2k) $ Distribute the ${7}$ into the parentheses: $ -12k-6 + {7(}\gray{-1+2k}{)} $ $ -12k-6 {-7+14k} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${k}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-12k + 14k} {-6 - 7}$ Combine the ${k}$ terms: $ {2k} {-6 - 7}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {2k} {-13}$ The simplified expression is $2k-13$